


Mornings

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Hajime reflects on his first meeting with Sawamura Daichi and how important mornings are in the development of their relationship.





	Mornings

 

 

Hajime properly met Sawamura Daichi on Monday morning when moving into his new dorm room.  Hajime had seen Daichi before, during a single practice match and during real matches.  He had even watched the other teen during Nationals, surrounded by his friends who had tried and worked so hard but had just fallen short.  But he had never spoken to the other teen, never exchanged a single word, and they only really knew each other with a net between them.

 

They exchanged uneasy smiles, neither sure how to handle the situation they had been thrust into when the only thing that existed between them was an old sense of defeat and rivalry.  Hajime was forcing himself to pull himself together, to really introduce himself and start this off on the right foot.  They might never be friends but they could at least be cordial.

 

Hajime felt his hand go up but he stalled when a small woman with bleached hair tumbled out of the bedroom, big fat tear drops trailing down her rather young face.  Daichi turned and gave a sigh as he stepped closer to her, letting the woman use his shirt as a human tissue.

 

“Mum it’s going to be alright, it’s just a four hour car ride.”  Daichi stroked the woman’s back.  She was a tiny little thing and she looked far too young to be his mother.  Daichi was shorter than Hajime, a fact he had childishly grasped onto, but he dwarfed the woman he called his mother.

 

“You’re abandoning me!”  The woman wailed and Hajime felt out of his depth and he wanted to leave but this was his dorm room.  He was suddenly glad he had said his goodbye to his father before he left Miyagi, had travelled on his own.  The elder Iwaizumi wasn’t given to hysterics but he was also incredibly awkward when it came to someone crying.  Luckily Hajime dealt a bit better with people crying, given his best friend since childhood was Oikawa Tooru, who was often found crying when they were younger.

 

“Uh oh.”  A deep voice rumbled from behind Hajime, making him jump and shift out of the way as a bear of a man covered in tattoos came into the room holding three boxes.  If Ushijima Wakatoshi stood next to that man he’d look like a child in comparison, the man was that large.  “You promised Daichi you wouldn’t do this, it was the deal of us coming with him.”  The man said as he placed the boxes near the wall before tugging the woman gently into his arms.

 

“I thought I was a good mother!”  The woman sobbed.

 

“Mum.”  Daichi glanced over at Hajime, a small apologetic smile on his face but he didn’t look embarrassed.  Hajime wondered how often a guy's mother had to break down in public for him not to be embarrassed by it.

 

“Why are you moving so far away if I was a good mother?”  The woman asked, sniffing loudly.

 

“Daichi has told you why before, come on, I’ll buy you some mochi on the way home.”  The man could have probably lifted the woman with one hand but he let her easily wiggle her way out of his arms and over to her son, hugging him tightly and shoving several bills in his pockets.  All his pockets.

 

“Mum stop, don’t think I didn’t see you putting money in all my bags.”  Daichi gently pried her away, grabbing the money in her hand and handing it over her head to the man. 

 

“I just want to make sure you have everything you need and if you don’t you can buy it, we will be so very far away if you need extra money.”  She sniffled softly.  “College teams are so much larger than your high school one, what if they demand meat buns as some kind of hazing ritual?”

 

“My team didn’t make me buy them food.”  Daichi grinned a little before kissing her on the cheek.  “I’ll call you when I’m settled in.”

 

“Every night!”  The woman turned, looking surprised to find another teen in the small dorm room before she marched over to him.  “I know you!  You crushed my babies dreams, you’re from that team with the boy with the hair- what was his name?  Oh you know, the cocky one?”  Hajime forced himself not to snort at that.  Cocky was one of the better names he had heard people call Tooru.

 

“Dad, please.”  Daichi pleaded.  The large bear of a man grabbed hold of his wife and started pushing her out.

 

“I’ve got my eye on you boy!”  The woman shouted, causing several people to glance through their open door in curiosity as they passed by.

 

“The boy with the hair, Oikawa would love that.”  Hajime commented, feeling surprisingly lighter after the small scene.  He had been full of nervous energy before, he hadn’t slept a wink the previous night and he ended up leaving early for the train.  He felt a lot calmer now and he wondered if that’s why Daichi always appeared to have his wild card team under control with so little effort.

 

“He did seem fond of it.”  Daichi said hesitantly, as if unsure where their boundaries lay.  Hajime smiled a bit.

 

“Oh he was.”  His smile probably didn’t appear too friendly at the moment.  “The third years of my school made a promise when we were first years to cut off all our hair if we never made it nationals.”  Takahiro and Issei had great joy in reminding Tooru of that fact.

 

“Your hair is shorter.”  Daichi said.  Hajime and Takahiro had the least to lose.  “Wait, all of you cut your hair?”

 

“Yeah, I took a video of Oikawa, want to see?”  Hajime asked as he pulled out his phone, Daichi stepping close to look at the screen with interest.

 

It was a Monday morning when Hajime breathed a little easier, the stress of moving to a new city and to a new school where he didn’t know anyone easing away as he laughed with his new roommate at Oikawa Tooru whining loudly as his precious hair was cut off.

 

It was a morning, felt like a Tuesday though it could have been a Thursday, when Hajime learned Daichi couldn’t cook worth a damn.  He set off the fire alarm for the entire building and everyone had to evacuate and wait on the sidewalk at an ungodly hour.

 

Hajime let out a long, loud yawn as he stood with the rest of the buildings occupants.  Most people in their night clothes like himself.  Hajime watched as Daichi made his way through each small grouping of people, smiling and bowing his head a little, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking hands.  By the time they were all let back into the building after it was cleared, everyone knew Sawamura Daichi had set off the fire alarm and everyone liked him, even if he had woken them up.

 

“What were you trying to make at ass o’clock?”  Hajime grumbled as they walked back into their dorm.  Hajime struggled out of the hoodie he had grabbed on his way out the door.

 

“Breakfast, I thought it’d be nice for everyone to have something to grab on the first day of classes.”  Daichi rubbed the back of his neck once more, tanned cheeks turning red as he looked away.  Hajime looked over at the other teen and wondered if he was even real or just some grand hallucination they were all sharing brought on from stress.

 

“You can’t cook.”  Hajime said it as a statement, not a question.

 

“I was watching a video and following the instructions, don’t know how it caught on fire.”  Daichi looked away, continuing in a softer voice.  “I thought my mum was being dramatic when she said I burnt the kitchen down the last time I cooked.”

 

“For fucks sake.”  Hajime rubbed at his face, trying not to find anything to like about a grown ass person not being able to cook without setting fire to a building.  He definitely didn’t find Sawamura Daichi cute.  That was for damned sure.  “Come on.”

 

“Are you going to force our RA to give you a new roommate?”  Daichi asked, though he  followed Hajime out of their shared room.

 

“I should.”  Hajime never would, no matter the fact that he was bordering on a crush that he was valiantly trying to ignore.  “But I’m going to teach you to cook.”

 

“Really?  Thank you.”  Daichi sounded so earnest, no one would guess the sturdy looking teen next to Hajime had nearly cost them all a place to live by burning the building down the first week of them living there.

 

It was shared mornings spent over years together that Hajime grew to know Daichi, to help develop his infuriating crush into something so much deeper and meaningful.

 

It was mornings that taught Hajime how competitive Daichi truly was.  Getting up before early morning classes and even on weekends to go running with Hajime, refusing to be left behind or show that he was winded or tired in the slightest.  Hajime had seen that spark from across the court, but he enjoyed it so much more when the other man ran next to him, keeping pace and only pausing to point out dogs they saw along their run.

 

It was a random morning that Daichi showed up at their dorm, two smirking teens behind him that Daichi addressed as Bokuto and Kuroo.  Hajime was surprised by the easy friendship the three possessed, how different the other two seemed to Daichi who always struck Hajime as sturdy and mature.

 

Mornings are when Hajime discovered that Daichi was as sturdy and mature as he appeared from across the court, but he was also given to bouts of childishness and competitiveness.  He was the sort of person to depend on, the type of guy who would have no problem with a friend calling them at three in the morning to come pick them up from a park and please bring pants.

 

Hajime still couldn’t remember how exactly he lost his pants, just that a lot of alcohol was involved.  Daichi had shown up with pants and water, letting Hajime weave his way home and retell his drunken adventures.

 

Daichi was not a morning person and sometimes he pushed the snooze button until he was rushing around the dorm and stumbling over dirty clothes and forgotten textbooks to try and make it across campus to his class on time.  Hajime probably enjoyed the sleepy moments a little too much, when Daichi’s guard was down and he rested his forehead between Hajime’s shoulder blades, a soft quiet moment passing between them before Daichi forced himself into full wakefulness.

 

Early mornings sometimes gave to late mornings, to barely up in the mornings at all or is it still considered morning if you’ve been awake all night?

 

It continued through their first year, where the foundation of a friendship was built.  They built upon that through shared mornings in their second year and all the way to graduation when something shifted between them.

 

When waking up in separate beds became waking up next to each other on the couch, moved slowly to a drunken night sharing Hajime’s bed because a visiting Sugawara Koushi had overtaken Daichi’s.  Early morning jobs turned into Hajime pressing close to the solid warmth that Daichi provided, running a careful hand down a solid back to slowly wake the other man up.

 

Their days were spent in separate classes, shared with friends and other classmates, sometimes their fellow teammates.  Nights were spent cramming as much information as they could into exhausted brains, drinking with Koutarou and Tetsurou, listening to Tooru recount how he was trying to keep his hatred alive for Ushijima, even as they continued to work well together.

 

But mornings were for Hajime and Daichi.  Sometimes they were hungover, which happened less the older they got, more often they were just exhausted as late night cram sessions turned into bringing home work from their jobs.  But mornings were the two of them curled up in bed together, enjoying the shared space, the small intimacy of merely being together.

 

Mornings were more often spent pressing the snooze button than jogging together, until they adopted a dog then it was spent taking him on early walks while Daichi continually reassured him that he was the best thing to ever exist, the dog listening with perked ears and a wagging tail.

 

Mornings were how Hajime fell in love with Sawamura Daichi, how the other man fell for him.  They meant everything to Hajime and he’d never give them up, not a single one.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: 14th August - Mornings
> 
> Roommates/College AU


End file.
